Beyblade 2000 vs Beyblade Metal Fusion
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: First of three crossover battles between these two Beyblade worlds. Rest of the summary is inside, please read and review. This is my first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade 2000 vs. Beyblade Metal Fusion!

Authors Note

Ok, so this is my first ever POSTED FanFiction. So, be patient with me, haha. This Crossover battle will be set after the final team battle in Beyblade 2000 and right before Battle Bladers in BMF. Now, just to be clear; the Blade Breakers will in no way disturb the way the MFB episodes went/go down and there will be three of these crossover battles, just so you know.

Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Challenge/Summoning

After their photo as the team champions, the BladeBreakers were approached by Mr. Dickenson.

"Excuse me, boys." He began. "I have something to tell you."

"Oy." Tyson spoke. "What is it Mr. Dickenson?"

"Well, before your match against the Blitzkrieg Boys I received a message from another BeyBlading federation on the other side of Japan."

"Another BeyBlade federation?" Max said stunned.

"From the other side of Japan?" Ray added equally stunned.

"Yes." Mr. Dickenson replied. "And they asked if the winning team could join in on their upcoming tournament called Battle Bladers."

"Battle Bladers?" Kenny asked and then began to type on his laptop.

"I've got this one, Chief." Dizzi said.

"And since you ARE the winning team, you four have been invited to this tournament, but it is up to you on whether or not you go." Mr. Dickenson said.

"What kind of tournament is it though?" Kai asked.

"It's not a team tournament if that's what you're wondering, Kai." Dizzi answered. "This is a one-on-one tournament, but the Bladers are chosen by how many 'BeyPoints' they receive." Dizzi emphasized the foreign word.

"What're BeyPoints?" Tyson asked.

"It seems they are something that these Bladers and their federation grade a Bladers strength and power by." Kenny answered. "But that's as far as much information I can get from this website."

"Points that grade how powerful you and your Bey are?" Ray asked out loud. "That's gotta be the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard."

"I agree." Tyson and Max said at the same time.

"But that's not all." Mr. Dickenson spoke up.

"Huh?" The team all asked.

"These are the types of Beys that you will be facing." He then held out a metal BeyBlade. "The federation is in fact named Dark Nebula."

"Dark Nebula, huh?" Kai asked. "Sounds sketchy."

"Yes it does, Kai." Mr. Dickenson smiled and wiped the sweat off of his face. "But I can assure you that it is not." (poor old man)

"Chief," Dizzi said completely shocked and horrified, "do you see what kind of BeyBlade that is?"

"A metal Bey." Kenny answered out loud.

"Can I take a look at it Mr. Dickenson?" Max held out his hand.

"Sure thing, Max." The old man replied and handed Max the foreign Bey.

Max began to try and take the BeyBlade apart, but couldn't. "How do you?"

"Here." Mr. Dickenson handed him the tool.

"A tool, huh? Weird." Max then started fidgeting with the Bey, but soon got it apart and put all five pieces on the ground in front of Kenny. "From what I can tell it's just like our Beys except different."

"Great analysis, Pal." Tyson said sarcastically to Max.

"Hear me out." Max put his hand in front of Tyson. He then pointed at the Face Bolt and soon began to point out the rest of the pieces. "This is the Bit Chip, this is the Attack Ring, the Weight Disk, Spin Gear, and Blade Base."

"But it seems they attack with their Weight Disk." Kenny spoke up.

"Which is actually called a Fusion Wheel." Dizzi began. "The Bit Chip is called a Face Bolt, Attack Ring is Energy Ring, Spin Gear is Spin Track, and Blade Base is Performance Tip."

"Wow." Ray said. "That's so weird."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I will not be scared by their 'Metal Beyblades'." Kai spoke roughly. "I accept their challenge!"

Tyson jumped up and said: "I'm with Kai! Whose with me!?" He yelled putting his fist in the air.

"You know I'm game!" Max stood up.

"Let's do it!" Ray also stood up. "I can't wait to see what power they all have."

"How about it, Chief?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know." Kenny stalled. "What do you think, Dizzi?"

"If the boys are up for it then I am too!" She answered.

"Oh ok." Kenny agreed.

"Yahoo!" Tyson jumped up. "Let's show 'em what the Blade Breakers are made of!"

Then all four yelled: "YEAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Doji and the Dark Nebula

After a long trip the Blade Breakers soon make it to the inside of Doji's office.

"The Blade Breakers!" Doji greeted. "I am so happy to finally meet you, my name is Doji; head of the Dark Nebula." He stuck out his hand to Max.

"Please to meet you." Max shook his hand.

"Like wise." Ray also shook Doji's hand.

"Thank you for having us." Tyson said as it was his turn.

Doji came up to Kai. "Yeah. Thanks." Kai turned his head away with his eyes closed refusing to shake Doji's hand.

"And you must be Kenny." Doji said to the young genius.

"Yes sir! It's a privilege, and thank you for sending us a metal Bey to research." Kenny shook the mans hand.

"It is no problem, for I sent it to you so I could give you these little presents." Doji walked behind his desk and the team walked in front of said desk. Then Doji set a box on top of the desk and said: "I created metal BeyBlades designed to match your very own plastic Beys!" Then he opened the box and held out an all green metal BeyBlade to Max. "This is Thermal Aquario GB145WB."

"And that is?" Max asked.

"A metal BeyBlade with a Spin Track that has metal balls freely moving inside of it and a ball Performance Tip that is perfect for defense, but can also be used for attacks when needed." Then Max began to study the Bey. "And for you Ray." He pulled out another metal Bey, but it was all grey. "This is Earth Leone D125SD. It is a BeyBlade that has a wide spin track for great defense and low traction to the ground along with a semi-defense tip that is good for the same thing and is also good for balance and attacking when needed."

"Huh." Ray said as he began to study the BeyBlade in his hand.

"Now, Tyson." Doji spoke up. "I could not create a left spin Bey like yours, but I hope that this white right spin BeyBlade will suffice. Meet Storm Wolf DF145RF. It's spin track will help you conjure up any wind that you will need for your special moves and the tip is rubber just like your current Bey."

"Cool." Tyson said as he too examined the BeyBlade given to him.

"As for you Kai." Doji looked at the solemn teen. "I could not replicate your interchangeable tip, but I got you the second best thing. Say hello to Flame Phoenix T125HF/S." He held out a blue BeyBlade. "It is a Bey that-" Kai interrupted him.

"I don't care." He said looking at the man with a cold stare. "I don't want your stupid metal BeyBlade. I'm going to battle with MY Dranzer and we will win!" Kai pulled out his Bey and held it in front of Doji.

"Hm." Ray smiled. "I agree with Kai. Thanks, but no thanks." Ray set the BeyBlade back on the desk.

"Yeah." Max put 'his' Bey back on the desk. "It was cool and all, but I agree with Ray and Kai."

"Tyson?" Doji looked at the cap wearing teen.

"If it's not Dragoon - then I don't want it." He set it on the desk. "Whether it spins to the right or the left." (VForce foreshadowing….lol)

"I figured as much." Doji said smiling. "But I had a plan for you four and your Beys whether or not you took these offerings."

"Huh?" The team asked.

"What kind of plan?" Kenny asked.

"As you may already know, this tournament needed Bladers with 50,000 BeyPoints to be able to enter; and because you four know nothing about our BeyPoints - I decided that I would choose four of the Dark Nebula's Bladers to battle you. If you win against them, you will be allowed to battle in the tournament and take their spots, if you lose then you will not be able to stay and watch the tournament." Doji grinned evilly.

"We accept your challenge." Tyson punched out his fist.

"Yeah!" Max and Ray did the same.

Doji then chuckled. "Good. Now please follow me to the arena."

They soon made their way to the arena where Capt. Capri, Dan Sodo and Reiki Sodo, Kumasuke, and Tetsuya were all waiting.

"Gentlemen!" Doji yelled getting the four awaiting Bladers attention. "These are the Blade Breakers." He gestured to the team. "You will be battling them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Qualifying Battle #1

"So who wants to go first?" Doji asked his four Bladers.

"I will!" Capt. Capri yelled holding out his Beyblade.

"And you four?" Doji looked at the Blade Breakers.

"I'll take him on." Max said and ran to the stadium.

"Be ready for anything, Max!" Kenny yelled.

"No worries, Chief! Me and Draciel got this."

"Alrighty then!" Doji yelled. "3!"

"2!" The watching Bladers and Doji yelled.

"1!" Everyone yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" Max and Capt. Capri yelled while launching their Beys.

"Hey." Tyson spoke up. "His Bey bounces just like Chiefs." Max and the others watched astonished.

"Oh wow, Chief." Dizzi said upon arrival. "Check out his BeyBlade." She showed him the parts of the Bey that made it bounce.

"I-It doesn't need a spring!" Kenny yelled.

"What?" Ray asked as him, Tyson, and Kai looked at Kenny.

"Yes. Its 'Spin Track' and 'Performance Tip' help give it a more controlled bounce than what my Bey can do." Kenny struggled the foreign words out.

"I think you're getting used to the lingo around here, Kenny." Dizzi complimented.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled to Max. "Did you get all that, Max!?"

"Sure did!" Max answered.

"Now, I'm done letting you see my Bey." Capt. Capri said. "Attack!" Storm Capricorn jumped up and hit Draciel's Attack Ring from above, but Draciel barely moved. "What the? Attack more and more!" Every hit the metal Bey delivered to Draciel, it barely moved. "What is going on!?"

"Your attacks may not be pushing Draciel around like you thought they would, but they sure are powerful. I can feel them."

"Then take this!" Capricorn went for Draciel again.

"Dodge!" Draciel moved out of the way and Capricorn crash landed where Draciel was.

"How dare you." Capri growled. "Attack more, Capricorn!"

"Sorry. How about this? Meet his attack, Draciel!" Draciel collided with Capricorn sending it across the stadium.

"What!?" Capri looked surprised.

"Go Draciel! Hit him dead on!" But every attack that Draciel would try to deliver would be jumped over.

"Haha! You should stick to what you know." Capricorn then hit Draciel sending him to the middle of the stadium.

"You're right." Max smiled.

"What?" Capri was getting irritated. "Attack, Capricorn!" The Bey started attacking multiple times, but the outcome was the same as before. "RAH!" Capri yelled with an attack.

"Dodge!" Draciel moved out of the way and Max watched Capricorn hit the ground.

"Stop that!" Capricorn attacked again.

"Ok." Draciel met the attack sending Capricorn across the stadium again.

"That's it!" Capri yelled. "Now, Capricorn! Lightning Screw Drive!" The Bey went into the air in a red tornado and dived down to Draciel.

"Draciel! Fortress Defense!" Max yelled and his Bey glowed a bright purple. (I couldn't find an episode that showed Max using this move, so I'm just guessing what it looks like.) The two BeyBlades collided in a light show of red and purple. A black explosion erupted and Max's Draciel landed on the very edge of the stadium. "Draciel." Max said and his Bey went back into the stadium.

"Where is Capricorn?" Capri asked. Then a metal ding sounded behind him, he turned around to see Storm Capricorn laying behind him on the ground. "Capricorn." Capri fell to his knees looking at his BeyBlade from afar.

Max grabbed Storm Capricorn and handed it to Capt. Capri. "Here you go." Max smiled.

"T-Thank you." Capt. Capri stood up with his Bey.

"That was a good match. I hope to battle you again some day." Max stretched out his hand.

Capt. Capri smiled. "Same here." He said as he shook Max's hand.

"Well Mr. Capri," Doji started, but was interrupted.

"It's Capt. Capri." Capri scowled looking at Doji.

"Yes, well. Max there will be taking your part in the tournament." Doji said.

Capri turned around to Max. "I'll be rooting for you, so you better win!"

"I'll do my best!" Max stated.

As Capt. Capri was walking out of the door behind Doji, he saw Doji give him a cold glare; and he returned the glare with an icy one of his own.

Then Ray jumped off the platform and next to the stadium. "So, who's gonna be my opponent?" He positioned his Bey and Launcher.

"Me." Kumasuke walked up to the stadium and got his Launcher and Bey in position as well.

"Awesome." Ray smiled.

"Three!" The remaining Blade Breakers yelled.

"Two!" The remaining members of Dark Nebula yelled along with the Blade Breakers.

"One!" Everybody yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" Ray and Kumasuke yelled simultaneously launching their BeyBlades.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Qualifying Battle #2 (And What?)

"Let it. Rip!" Ray and Kumusake yelled simultaneously launching their BeyBlades. The Beys collided with tiny sparks going off between them and then they separated going in a circle around the stadium.

"Go now Rock Orso!" Kumusake ordered.

"Oroso, huh?" Ray asked. "So you have a bear Bit-Beast. Haha. Me and Driger know how to handle your kind." Ray smiled.

"A Bit-Beast?" Kumusake asked.

"Show 'em what we got Driger!" Then the green tiger came out of his Bey and attacked the metal BeyBlade sending it to the wall behind it's owner. "Haha!" Ray caught his Bey. "That was a good match."

"What was that?" Kumusake asked.

"What was what?" Ray questioned.

"That creature that came out of your Bey." Dan stated, him and his brother walking up behind Kumusake.

"WHAT!?" Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny fell on top of their heads at the question while Kai merely dropped his head down. "You don't know what a Bit-Beast is?" Ray asked standing up.

"A 'Bit-Beast'?" Tetsuya said.

"Do you guys not have Bit-Beast?" Tyson asked.

"No." Kumusake spoke up. "We have constellations." He held up his Bey and all five teens rushed to his BeyBlade looking at it.

"A constellation?" Kai asked. "What's up with that, Chief?" Kai looked at Kenny.

"Dizzi. You got anything?" Kenny asked his Bit-Beast.

"I'm analyzing his Bey right now Chief." The epic app said. "I'm finding no residual energy from a living life source within this Bey. The only energy this BeyBlade has within it is the energy from the Blader himself."

"No." Reiki spoke up. "Our Beys get their power from their star constellations."

"Well Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"If I had to make a guess," she started, "I would say that the Bladers get their power from the star constellations that they have chosen and then release that energy into their Beys, giving the BeyBlade the power and strength of the creature that the constellation is based off, but that does not mean that the Blader does not have his own strength and power, which also seems to go into their Bey; but because of this, each BeyBlades significant parts make a big difference as well."

"You can't be saying that Bey parts are the only things that matter." Max argued.

"Of course not." Dizzi replied. "I am merely saying that if two Bladers had the same constellation and same exact power and strength, their Bey parts would make a significant difference in the battle."

"Crab!" Tetsuya yelled. "That is completely false."

"I'm not saying it as a fact. I am just saying that is how I see it." Dizzi argued.

"Well what are Bit-Beast?" Kumusake asked again.

"They are ancient powerful creatures that can be sealed inside anything that their chosen wielders so desire or by their own desire." Dizzi answered.

"Chosen wielders?" The twin boys asked.

"Yes." Dizzi answered. "The Bit-Beast choose who their wielders will be. Just like I chose Kenny and I chose to be within his computer."

"Wait." Kumusake said. "You're a Bit-Beast? And you can talk?"

"Why yes!" Dizzi replied.

"Can all Bit-Beast talk?" Dan asked.

"Yeah!" Tyson answered.

"How do you know that, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Dragoon spoke to me during our battle against Tala." Tyson smiled. The other three Bladers looked at their Beys.

"Hey, Draciel." Max poked the Bit Chip. "You can talk to me anytime." He then smiled.

"No rush, Driger." Ray smiled at his Bey.

"I fully understand why Dranzer won't speak to me." Kai looked away from his BeyBlade.

"I'm sure he will soon, Kai." Tyson faintly smiled at his teammate.

"Oh man!" Kumusake said energetically. "I want a Bit-Beast in my BeyBlade now!" He looked at his Bey smiling.

"No." Kai spoke loudly and walked up to Kumusake. "The bond you and your Bey share is a special one. Do not go searching for a Bit-Beast, but if you do get one; congratulations. But until then, cherish your constellation Bey and strengthen your bond with it. Got it?"

Kumusake smiled. "Got it." Then he walked to Ray. "It truly was a good match. I'll be practicing hard to defeat you next time." The two then shook hands.

"And I be waiting." Ray responded.

"Please win as much as you can in this tournament."

"I'll do my best."

Then Kumusake walked out of the room.

"Well then." Doji spoke up. "Who is the next challenger?"

"Crab!" Tetsuya stepped up to the stadium. "Heheh. I'm next." He then took position.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Qualifying Battle #3 and 4!

"Heheh. I'm next." Tetsuya took position.

"Oh, yeah!" Tyson yelled about to step forward, but Kai got in his way. "Aw, Kai!"

"Sorry, but it's my turn." Kai said still looking at Tetsuya and also got in position.

"Fine." Tyson put his arms behind his head and him and the rest walked off.

"3!" Tetsuya yelled.

"2!" Kai yelled.

"1!" Everyone yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" The Bladers yelled simultaneously launching their Beys. The two BeyBlades collided in midair, tiny sparks going off.

"Crab. Heheh." Tetsuya chuckled.

"You're nothing!" Kai swung his arm and Dranzer blasted Gasher against Tetsuya's forehead.

"CRAB!" Tetsuya yelled as he was hit and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kai caught his Bey. "But I don't have time for weak Bladers." He turned around and walked off. Then Tetsuya ran out of the room crying in a hilarious manner.

"Geez, Kai." Tyson said awkwardly smiling with the rest of his team. "You always gotta be cold don't you?"

"Are you ready?" Dan asked from the stadium looking at Tyson.

"Totally!" Tyson yelled in reply and ran to the other side of the stadium.

"Three!" Reiki yelled.

"Two!" Tyson yelled

"One!" Dan yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" The combating Bladers yelled launching their Beys. The two Beyblades collided and Evil Gemios was shrugged off by Dragoon. "What?" Dan asked terrified. "Is your Bey spinning to the left?" He asked almost shaking.

"Of course it is." Tyson answered. "Attack!" Dragoon attacked again sending Gemios across the stadium.

"Reiki." Dan looked at his brother. Reiki ran to his brothers side. "Down Burst!" The two yelled and Evil Gemios created a fire and ice tornado around it.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tyson yelled. "Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson roared and a tornado also roared around his BeyBlade. The two tornados collided causing a huge tornado of wind, ice, and fire to form.

"Easy, Tyson!" Ray yelled looking at the tornado threatening to go through the rooms ceiling and destroy the room floor above.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Gemios!" The opposing twins yelled. Then a huge explosion of wind, ice, and fire erupted with a bright light sending the Bladers away from the stadium.

"Tyson!" Max yelled as he caught Tyson and fell to the ground with him. Then the smoke began to clear away from the stadium.

"Tyson, get up!" Kenny looked down at Tyson. Then the three Bladers stumbled quickly to the stadium to see one Bey spinning in the center and one Bey crashed into the stadium wall in front of its Blader.

"Wahoo!" Tyson jumped up in victory!

"Gemios." Dan fell to his knees and grabbed his BeyBlade. He then smiled at his Bey. "You did great."

"Good job, pal." Tyson helped Dan to his feet.

"Thank you." Dan replied. "It was a great match."

"Yeah, but why did you ask about my BeyBlade spinning to the left?"

"Who's hungry!?" Doji yelled.

Tyson's stomach growled. "I am!" He rose his hand and ran up to Doji. "Where? Where are we gonna eat?"

"Wherever you and your team want to." Doji answered. "Take a tour around the city, I know you haven't yet."

"Oh, yeah!" Max said.

"Let's go." Ray said optimistically, then the five teens ran out the door for food.

"You keep your little mouth shut!" Doji spat at Dan with an evil glare and walked out of the room.

_At a burger joint_

"Don't you think it's weird what that guy asked about your BeyBlade, Tyson?" Max asked as Tyson was devouring his burger.

"Nah." Tyson said with a mouthful and then swallowed. "I thought about it: ya know, Dragoon is a rare left spinning Bey back home, so maybe left spinning Beys are rare around here too." He then took another bite of his burger.

"Hmm." Ray said. "Maybe, you're right."

"What do you think, Kenny?" Kai asked the Chief.

"I think we should mull it over after a nice long rest tonight." Kenny answered.

"Oh, I'm game for that!" Max said causing himself and everyone to laugh, except for Kai, he just chuckled.

_In Doji's office_

"So", Merci began to speak to Doji, "what are you going to have the Blade Breakers represent the Dark Nebula for the tournament?"

"No. I'll let them represent their organization the BBA." Doji answered. "I don't think they would want to represent us anyways."

"So, does that mean you will allow them to battle one of our own again?"

"Who knows." Doji smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: They Meet And Round One Begins!

The Blade Breakers are running to the doors of the main room at the dome for Battle Bladers.

"Tyson!" Max yelled. "Why didn't you just eat a decent amount of food like everyone else!?"

Tyson swallowed the toast that he was running with hanging between his teeth in one gulp. "If I was to eat as small as all of you did, I wouldn't be at my best today!"

"Well, I guess there's no arguing with that." Ray smiled.

"If we're late, Tyson," Kai began, "I will launch Dranzer through your head."

"Geez, Kai." Kenny said.

"Whatever." Tyson pushed open the doors for him and his teammates.

"Hmm?" Gingka questioned as the team ran into the room. "Who're you guys?"

"Who're we?" Tyson asked. "Who're you?" He looked up at Gingka.

"The name is Gingka. Gingka Hagane." He reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tyson grabbed his hand. "The name is Tyson Granger, BeyBlade Champion and leader of the Blade Breakers."

"Champion?" Gingka questioned.

"You are not the leader." Kai spat and Tyson laughed.

"Oh!" Madoka yelled. "The Blade Breakers won that team tournament on the other side of Japan."

"What?" Hyoma asked.

"A-And. They battle…with plastic BeyBlades." Madoka said astonished as if she had just heard the news for herself.

"What!?" The entire group of teens questioned.

"Yep!" Max stepped up. "Check it." All the teens jumped up to Max's Bey.

"Whoa." They all said in unison.

"Other than their metal piece, their Beys are quite similar to ours in a way." Madoka said.

"How so?" Kenta asked.

"Well, our Face Bolt is their - um.." Madoka stammered, then looked at Max.

"Is our Bit Chip." He smiled.

"Our Energy Ring."

"Is our Attack Ring."

"Our Fusion Wheel."

"Is our Weight Disk."

"Our Spin Track."

"Is our Spin Gear."

"And our Performance Tip."

"Is our Blade Base."

"Wow." Benkei said.

"Who would've guessed." Hikaru spoke up.

"So, what's your name?" Gingka asked Max.

"Max." The teen answered and shook Gingka's hand.

"My name is Ray." Ray stepped up and shook Gingka's hand.

Gingka then looked at Kai. "The name is Kai." Kai turned away with his eyes closed.

"Grr." Kyoya growled. "What's your problem?" He asked looking directly at Kai.

"What's yours?" Kai stepped up.

"Easy now." Ray got between the two.

"Stay out of it!" Kyoya tried to push Ray out of the way, but Ray caught his hand. Kyoya growled again and his pupils became slits and so did Ray's, then their Beys began to glow bright green. Ray threw away Kyoya's hand and walked off.

"Well," Kai smiled, "looks like Mr. Goody Tushus has a bad side too." Kai then followed his teammate.

Tyson and Gingka laughed nervously. "Well it was good meeting you, Gingka." Tyson said. "I hope we get to meet the rest of you later." He waved at everyone else as he began to walk off.

"Same here." The other teens said.

"Sorry about Kai." Max said as he followed Tyson.

"Check ya later." Kenny ran off.

"Team champions that battle with plastic Beys, huh?" Gingka asked out loud. "This should be fun." He then smiled and his team agreed.

_Minutes Later_

"Hello, EVERYBODY!" DJ yelled into his microphone. "AAANND welcome to - BAAATTLE BLAAAADEEERRS!" The entire dome roared with many people cheering. "Now, let's go straight to the order of the battle for this baby!" (I don't know if this is how it exactly went down in the episode, but I really don't care; sorry. I'm just trying to get to the point.) "It is: Gingka vs. Yu in the first round! "Hyoma vs. Reiji! Benkei vs. Tyson! Kenta vs. Ray! Tsubasa vs. Kai! Teru vs. Ryutaro! Kyoya vs. Max! And Ryuga vs. Hikaru!" Then the screen went back to showing DJ. "Now, for some of you who may or may not know: Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Max are Bladers from the other side of Japan that battle with plastic BeyBlades AND they are team champions in their organization!" The dome lightly roared with all the people talking. "Now, that that's over. Let's begin!"

Gingka vs. Yu: Gingka wins, duh.

Hyoma vs. Reiji: Serpent boy dominates.

"Alright!" DJ yelled. "Now, let's begin the third round! Here he is, the big bull himself: B-B-B-B-Benkei! And his Bey: Daaark Buullll!" The crowd cheered with excitement. "Now, on this side; the team champion himself: Tyson! AND his Bey: Dragoon!"

"Dragoon?" Benkei and all his friends questioned.

"You ready?" Tyson readied himself.

"B-B-BULL!" Benkei replied taking busting out his BeyBlade and Launcher.

"Whatever." Tyson grimaced.

"3!" DJ yelled.

"2!" Him and the crowd roared.

"1!" The Bladers and everyone around them sounded.

"Let it rip!" Tyson and Benkei launched their Beys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Benkei vs. Tyson

"Let it rip!" Tyson and Benkei launched their Beys!

_Kids are doin' it all across the nation_

"Attack, Dark Bull!" Benkei commanded.

_Time to battle now for world domination_

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. The BeyBlades collided, Tyson chuckled, and Dark Bull was pushed away.

_Cool and they're hip_

"Wait a sec!" Madoka realized something from her laptop. "Benkei! His Bey is a reverse rotation Bey!"

_You better get a grip_

"What!?" Benkei and his team all questioned.

_The battle has begun so let it rip_

"Uh," Tyson started, "reverse rotation?"

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

"I won't let you beat me!" Benkei roared. "Charge, Dark Bull!"

_Let it rip now_

"Meet his attack, Dragoon!" The BeyBlades collided, reared back, hit each other twice, locked together in a collision of sparks, and then Bull was forced away again.

_Let's go now_

"B-Bull!"

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"What?" Tyson asked exasperatedly.

_Let it rip now_

"Grr. "Dark Bull Upper Cut!" Dark Bull charged at Dragoon with it's Special Move.

_Let it go now_

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Tyson smiled. "Hit him hard, Dragoon!" The Beys collided, until Bull upper cut Dragoon into the air.

_The battle's on now it's time to take it_

"Stadium out." Benkei said confidently.

_With all my friends yeah I know that we can make it_

"Think again." Tyson said and Dragoon landed on the edge of the stadium and back into the dish.

_You gotta use your brain, in order to retain_

"What!?" The Metal Fusion team gasped.

_The number one position in the game!_

"Time to finish this!" Tyson roared. "Storm Attack!" (Again, I have not seen this move so I shall come up with the way it looks. lol sorry). A tornado formed around and above Tyson's Bey, it hit Dark Bull, the BeyBlade spun around the tornado, and was thrown out of the stadium.

"Oh yeah!" DJ yelled. "By stadium out, Tyson is the winner!" The crowd cheered in excitement.

Benkei picked up his Bey and said: "B-Bull…" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Good match", Tyson stood behind Benkei, "but what was up with the whole 'reverse rotation'?"

"Now let's begin match four, shall we?" Doji asked on the giant screen.

"(Sniffs). Follow me." Benkei and Tyson then went into the main hall with the other Metal Fusion Bladers and Blade Breakers, except for Kenta and Ray.

"What!?" Tyson yelled at the news. "A Blader with a left spin Bey uses his BeyBlade to absorb other Beys energy and uses it's power for evil?"

"Yes." Gingka answered. "And the Bladers name is Ryuga, and his Bey is L-Drago."

"L-Drago?" Kenny asked.

"Sounds oddly familiar to Dragoon, doesn't it Chief?" Dizzi asked.

"Let me tell you the story of L-Drago." Gingka began. "Hundreds of years ago, a star crash landed on the earth, it was separated into two parts; one created a BeyBlade that would be used for war, domination, and other evils. It's name is, L-Drago, the forbidden reverse rotation Bey."

"And the other piece?" Max asked.

"The second piece was used to create a regular right spin Bey, that would combat against L-Drago. It's name is Pegasus, which is my BeyBlade." Gingka held out Storm Pegasus. "And I'm going to use Pegasus to defeat Ryuga and L-Drago."

"Oh." Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Dizzi all said. Kai then began to walk off. "Where you going, Kai?" Kenny asked.

"To train." Kai answered still walking.

"That's our, Kai." Max chuckled.

"He's one creepy guy." Hikaru spoke up.

Then from the TV the teams heard: "Let it rip!" They turned around to see -

"Kenta!?" "Ray!?" The two teams saw their missing teammate(s) battling.

"Oh man!" Tyson rubbed the top of his hat hysterically. "We gotta hurry." Then they all ran back to their seats to watch the battle.

"Go, Driger!"

"Attack, Sagittario!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kenta vs. Ray (Flame vs. Lightning)

"Go, Driger!"

"Attack, Sagittario!"

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

The Beys collided with sparks flying in the center of the stadium and both Bladers smiled. The BeyBlades reared back and hit each other three times, the third time both were sent back a little bit, but they charged head on into each other back into the center in a complete collision.

_Let it rip now_

"You're good, kid." Ray smiled at Kenta.

_Let's go now_

"You are too. And the names Kenta." Kenta smiled back.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"Oh, sorry." Ray said truthfully. "My name is Ray."

_Let it rip now_

"Nice to meet you." Then both Bladers looked back down to their Beys.

_Let it go now_

"Push him away Driger!" Ray commanded and the BeyBlade began to force Sagittario toward the edge, but Sagittario stopped before he could get too close.

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

"I don't think so." Kenta said and Sagittario spun around Driger and tried to push him out of the stadium. Ray laughed and then both Beys began to spin around still colliding and spun around the stadium as well.

_Let it rip now_

Their teammates made it to their seats. "Kenta." Gingka said. "Ray." Tyson said directly after Gingka.

_Let's go now_

When the BeyBlades got in front of Kenta again, they went to the center of the stadium, and bounced off of each other hitting the wall in front of their Blader.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"I'm not giving up!" Ray yelled and Driger charged.

_Let it rip now_

"Me either!" Kenta yelled as Sagittario went toward Driger and the two Beys began to spark against each other in the center again.

_Let it go now_

"Wow!" DJ yelled. "These two seem completely evenly matched!" The crowd cheered in agreement.

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

Both Bladers smiled and chuckled at that, then their BeyBlades began to leer to the opposite direction the other was leering to, struck the other going the opposite direction. They continued this again and again until the Beys finally bounced away from each other.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"Driger!" "Sagittario!" The BeyBlades rammed into each other, spun around still connected until they faced their Bladers again, bounced away a little, and went back at it again; this kept going on….

_Kids are doin' it all across the nation_

Should I summon Driger and win by freaking this kid out like the last Blader_? _Ray thought looking at Kenta. Or should I just wait and see what he has in store?

_Time to battle now for world domination_

"Go, Flame Sagittario!" Kenta's Bey began to push Driger.

_Cool and they're hip_

"Push him back!" Ray commanded and Driger did so. Then the BeyBlades continued their motion from before. "Hey, Kenta." Ray looked up at the small boy.

_You better get a grip_

"Yeah?" Kenta looked up at Ray.

_The battle has begun so let it rip_

"Give me everything you've got."

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

"Huh?" Kenta asked.

_Let it rip now_

"Don't hold back." Ray rose his fist up under him. "Okay?"

_Let it go now_

Kenta laughed out a 'Ha!' "You want me to use my Special Move." Kenta smiled.

"Special Move?" Ray looked confused. "You mean Special Attack?"

"Special Attack?" It was Kenta's turn to look confused.

"Whatever." They both shrugged and their Beys went back in front of their commanders feet.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one _

"Ok, Sagittario! Use Flame Claw!" Flame Saggitario busted out it's 'claws', lit on fire, and charged at Driger.

_Let it rip now_

"Flame Claw, huh?" Ray grinned. "Go, Driger! Lightning Claw!" The grey Bey was coated in green lightning and charged at Saggitario. The two BeyBlades met in the center and energy began to rush around and out of the stadium.

_Let it go now_

"Wow!" DJ yelled again. "A Flame Claw and a Lightning Claw! What an epic battle of elemental claws!" (lol. I can hear him saying that cheesy line).

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

"Driger!" "Sagittario!" The Bladers yelled. "Ray!" "Kenta!" Their friends and opposite sides of the crowd roared.

_Let it rip now, Let's go now!_

A huge explosion erupted with a cloud of smoke following it! The smoke began to go up out of the stadium and arena.

"Who!?" DJ started. "Who won!?" The smoke cleared to show Flame Sagittario and Driger both wobbling, but one Bey fell. "I don't believe it!" Everyone gasped looking at the stadium. "By sleep out, Ray and Driger are the winners!" The entire crowd cheered.

"Aw, Kenta." Madoka said sadly.

"Don't feel bad for him." Gingka said. "He fought a great match and I know he had fun." He smiled.

"Yeah." Tyson spoke up. "Way to go, Ray." He smiled as well.

The two Bladers picked up their BeyBlades from the stadium, smiled, and chuckled at each other.

"Great match." Ray put out his hand.

"You too." Kenta shook Ray's hand. Then the two Bladers waved to the crowd and walked off.

**In the hall**

"What a great match you two." Kenny and Madoka said at the same time then laughed looking at each other.

"Yeah, totally." Tyson said. "Awesome win, Ray. And you put up on heck of a match, Kenta." Tyson congratulated both Bladers.

"Thank you." They both responded.

"Now time for the fifth match!" DJ yelled. "Kai vs. Tsubasa!"

"Huh?" All their friends said - and as soon as they said that, Tsubasa and Kai walked past them, Kai on the left and Tsubasa on the right; both of their eyes closed with their heads down. They squinted at each other, made eye contact, and rapidly went back to what they were doing. They got outside, looked up, and took their sides of the stadium.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kai vs. Tsubasa

The Bladers positioned their launchers.

"Oh wow!" DJ yelled. "Looks like these two are raring to go!" The crowd cheered. "Well let's not keep them waiting. 3!"

"2!" The crowd roared with DJ. "1!"

"Let it rip!" Kai and Tsubasa yelled launching their Beys. The BeyBlades charged head on and met in the center of the stadium, but they immediately bounced away as soon as they smashed into each other. It continued on like this for four more times.

"Dranzer!"

"Eagle!"

The Beys met in the center again, they continuously reared back and hit each other again and again, but they also began to spin around the stadium wall still hitting each other; but they were both spinning around the other. Then they went back to the center and bounced away.

"What an even match!" DJ roared, as Dranzer went to the center of the stadium.

"Oh, yeah!" Tyson cheered.

"Time to finish this!" Tsubasa swung his arm out. "Eagle! Smashing Claw!" Then Earth Eagle began to bombard above Dranzer with multiple attacks.

"Whoa!" Max said.

"I've never seen a BeyBlade do that." Ray said astonished.

"What a weak attack." Kai stated.

"What did you say?" Tsubasa asked angrily.

"Dranzer." Kai said calmly. Then Dranzer hit Eagle as he was coming down and Eagle landed in front of Tsubasa.

"Go!" Tsubasa ordered and Eagle charged at Dranzer.

"Let's see how you like it!" Kai yelled and Dranzer began to deliver Eagle's attack to Earth Eagle himself.

"He's copying his attack!" The entire Metal Fusion team yelled.

"That's Kai for you." Dizzi said.

"I-Impossible." Tsubasa stuttered.

"Please!" Kai started. "I invented the word impossible." Then Dranzer sent Eagle against the wall to the right.

Eagle got back on his tip. "Rrg." Tsubasa growled. "Go now, Eagle!" Earth Eagle went into the air. "Diving Crush!" Eagle rapidly went down toward Dranzer in a purple light.

"Meet his attack, Dranzer!" Kai commanded and Dranzer went up the same wall and collided with Eagle, but Eagle completely forced Dranzer back down to the stadium in a small explosion.

"Whoa!" DJ yelled again. "Kai's Bey is still spinning!"

"But how?" Tsubasa asked out loud.

"I told you weak attacks won't work on Dranzer!"

"What was that!?" Tsubasa snarled.

"GO!" Tsubasa and Kai yelled at the same time. The BeyBlades collided in the center of the stadium, hit each other twice, and began to collide again. Then the Beys went up a wall, still colliding, into the air, up over the stadium (the BeyBlades were upside down for that part), landed back on the other wall, and back to the center; where Dranzer pushed off Eagle again.

"Time to finish this!" Kai yelled. Dranzer went into the air. "Flame Thrower Attack!" Kai commanded and Dranzer lit on fire and dived down toward Eagle.

"Counter Stance, Eagle!" Tsubasa ordered and Eagle spun around the stadium in a 360 rapidly and went back to the center to meet Dranzer. Dranzer hit Eagle and a pillar of fire and purple energy blasted into the air. Tsubasa and the entire arena, except Kai, covered their eyes.

"Holy cow!" DJ spat anime spit bubbles when the pillar went away. "Eagle is scorched and Dranzer is spinning around the stadium like nothing happened." Scorch marks surround Eagle in the center of the stadium as Eagle's Fusion Wheel also has some scorches on it.

"Eagle." Tsubasa fell to his knees looking at his Bey.

Dranzer went into Kai's hand and Kai turned around to leave. "Sorry about your BeyBlade." Tsubasa looked up to see Kai not looking at him. "You put up a good match." Kai complimented and walked off.

Tsubasa stood up and said: "Thank you." Then he got Earth Eagle and went back to the stands.

"Alright!" Tyson jumped up. "Another win for the, Blade Breakers!"

"It'll be my turn next!" Max stood up quickly.

"You wished pal." Kyoya grinned at Max.

"Heheh." Max gave Kyoya the trademark anime piece sign (you know, where they throw up their thumb too).

Teru vs. Ryutaro: Ryutaro just - just owns Teru.

"Now it's time for the seventh match!" DJ announced. "The turtle man himself! Max! Taaate!" Half of the crowd began to chant Max's name. "And on this side! With his King of the Beast Bey Leone! Kyoya!" Another half of the crowd began to chant Kyoya's name. "Let's wait no further! 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Kyoya, Max, and the entire stadium chanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Max vs. Kyoya

"Let it rip!" Kyoya, Max, and the entire stadium chanted.

"Attack, Leone!" Kyoya roared and his Bey charged Draciel.

"Stand your ground, Draciel!" The BeyBlade stopped in its tracks and the Beys bounced away from each other.

_Kids are doin' it all across the nation_

"Keep going, Leone!"

"Go, Draciel!" The BeyBlades continued hitting and bouncing away from the other - but..

"What in the world?" Madoka gasped.

"You see it too, sweetheart?" Dizzi asked.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Every time their Beys clash, Draciel bounces away further than before." Madoka answers.

"Hey, Max!" Ray yelled. "Your BeyBlade is bouncing further away than Kyoya's!"

"I've noticed!" Max replied.

"You're weak!" Kyoya yelled.

"What was that!?" Max growled.

"You heard me!" Kyoya pointed at Max.

_Let it rip now, Let it go now_

"Rrg." Max growled. "Hit him hard, Draciel!" Then Draciel began to push Leone out of the arena, but Leone stopped before he could go out.

_The battles on now it's time to take it_

"I don't think so!" Leone began to push Draciel.

"Draciel!" Max ordered and Leone went into the air. "Oh, yeah!" Max smiled.

_The number one position in the game_

"Don't count me out! Rock Leone!" Kyoya yelled and Leone dove onto Draciel's attack ring, sending him back to Max's wall. Hmm. Kyoya thought. A tornado from above….

"Go, Draciel!" The Bey went for Leone.

_Don't tell who's gonna be number one_

"Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya commanded and a tornado surrounded Leone.

"Fortress Defense!" Draciel stopped and began to glow purple.

"Uh-Oh!" DJ started. "Looks like both of their Special Moves are defensive moves!"

_Let it rip now, Let it go now_

Both Bladers growled and their Specials stopped. "GOOO!" Their BeyBlades attacked meeting in the center. Their Beys bounced away from each other to the others respective wall and continued this….

_BeyBlade watch out cause here we come_

"RAAAHH!" Max and Kyoya yelled and their BeyBlades smashed into each other in the center and sparked wildly, but again bounced away from the other.

"Oh, no!" Madoka squealed.

"What now?" Ray asked.

"If their Beys keep this up", she paused, "Max's Draciel will be destroyed."

Tyson stood up: "Hey, Maxy!" He yelled. "If you keep it up, Draciel will be destroyed!"

"Then I'll have to beat him quickly!" Max yelled looking at Draciel.

"Max…" Ray said. "I don't understand. Why is his BeyBlade being destroyed?"

"How can you not understand?" Kai asked standing on the stairs next to everyone. "Our plastic Beys aren't used to battling their metal Beys; I mean - what did you expect from a battle like this?"

"If beating you means that I have to destroy your BeyBlade", Kyoya began, "then so be it!"

"Kyoya…." Gingka and Benkei both said.

_Kids are doin' it all across the nation_

Their Beys landed in front of them again. Draciel began to glow purple and Leone green. "Take him down!" The Bladers both yelled and their Beys clashed in the center of the stadium in a lightshow of green and purple.

_Time to battle now for world domination_

Then an explosion went off between the two BeyBlades and Draciel flew in front of Max. Its Attack Ring shattered, the Weight Disk broke in two, the Spin Gear and Blade Base separated into four, and all the pieces landed at Max's feet.

Max fell to his knees looking at his Bey, he picked up the broken pieces with his left hand, the Bit Chip in his right, and tears began to swell in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Draciel." He sobbed.

"Hey." Max looked up to see Kyoya standing in front of him with his hand stretched out. "Let's get Draciel fixed." Kyoya then smiled widely.

"Heheh." Max smiled. "Yeah." And then took Kyoya's hand.

"What a beautiful moment between two great Bladers!" DJ cried into his arm.

"That's our Kyoya." Gingka smiled with Benkei crying next to him.

"And that's our Max." Tyson smiled.

But everything went sour when Ryuga blasted Hikaru and Storm Aquario through and out of the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Constellations and New Placements

The Blade Breakers are sitting in their room talking about the Metal Bladers.

"So, we have all seen a creature come out of their Blades when we battle them." Ray said.

"Or", Tyson began, "we have seen their BeyBlade actually become the constellation creature."

"Do you think they even notice it?" Max asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kai spoke up. "Maybe it all depends on how strong their bond is with their Bey."

"Or how much energy the constellation gives the Blader and his or her Beyblade." Dizzi said.

"How about we ask someone tomorrow and go to sleep?" Kenny asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Chief." Ray replied and the Blade Breakers went to bed.

**The next morning**

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Do we really have to ask again?" Kai asked.

"Well there have been sometimes when I think I actually see a Pegasus, but that's only during a really heated match." Gingka looked at his Bey.

"So, would you say that your bond with Storm Pegasus is a strong one?" Ray asked.

Gingka smiled. "Me and Pegasus have a strong bond. Maybe I'll get to see more of him." Gingka again looked at his BeyBlade.

"Will all the continuing Bladers please come to the stadium for the new placements for the Quarter Finals!" DJ yelled on the TV screen.

"New placements?" The Blade Breakers and Metal Bey team both questioned.

**At the stadium**

"Here are the new battles!" DJ motioned to the screen behind him. "Round 1: Tyson vs. Ryutaro! Next: Kai vs. Ray. Then: Gingka vs. Reiji. Finally: Kyoya vs. Ryuga!"

"Aw man." Ray pretended to pout. "But I wanted to get my revenge on Tyson." He flashed a fang at Tyson.

"You wished pal." Tyson threatened.

"Finally", Gingka started, "I get to take down Reiji."

"Looks like our battle will have to wait." Ryutaro put his fan in front of his mouth after he said this to Kai.

"As if you could even beat Tyson." Kai said facing the floor with his eyes closed.

Ryuga and Kyoya looked at each other, Kyoya growled and Ryuga snarled.

"Now let's begin the first match!" DJ yelled. "Will all the other Bladers please take a seat." The others went to their seats and Tyson and Ryutaro took position at the arena.

"Let's begin!" DJ yelled again. "3!"

"2!" Him and the entire crowd roared. "1!"

"Let it rip!" Tyson and Ryutaro launched their BeyBlades.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tyson vs. Ryutaro

"Let it rip!" Tyson and Ryutaro launched their BeyBlades.

Thermal Pisces sat in the center as Dragoon spun around the stadium

_3,2,1, Let it rip!_

"Attack!" Tyson commanded and Dragoon crashed into Pisces.

_Here come the heavyweight generation BeyBlade_

"Your BeyBlade really is a left rotation Bey!" Ryutaro said horrified.

_Spinin' in motion causin' a commotion _

"Yep!" Tyson said. "Throw him out Dragoon!" Dragoon then sent Thermal Pisces out of the stadium.

"Oh man!" DJ leaned over his railing. "Tyson just dominated Ryutaro!"

"Hey!" Tyson said as Ryutaro picked up his BeyBlade. "Where I'm from, we have a best two out of three battle. You wanna go for it?" Tyson positioned his Launcher and Bey.

"Sure." Ryutaro smiled and got into position as well.

"Whoa!" DJ yelled.

"Allow it, DJ." Doji said as he showed up on the giant screen.

"Are you sure?" DJ asked.

"I am positive. Let the battle begin in 3,2,1."

"Let it rip!" The Bladers launched again.

_Round after round we keep on winnin'_

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson ordered and his Bey began to push Pisces' Fusion Wheel into the wall behind it. "Yeah!"

_We're takin' 'em out with the BeyBlade spinnin'_

"Get off!" Ryutaro swung out his arm and Thermal Pisces pushed Dragoon away. "Attack!" Ryutaro yelled angrily and his BeyBlade began to viciously attack Dragoon all over the stadium.

_On and on and just not winnin'_

"Whoa, buddy." Tyson said. "Calm down, it's just a game."

_BeyBlade just keeps on rippin'_

"No! No it is not!" Ryutaro replied and Pisces sent Dragoon into the air.

"Fine!" Tyson started. "If you don't want to battle like the game is supposed to be played, then let's fight!" Dragoon landed on top of Pisces and sent him across the stadium.

"Lets!" Ryutaro agreed. The Beys clashed in the center.

"AAAAHHH!" They yelled and their BeyBlades began to smash into each other repeatedly. Then the Beys began to spark as they started to push against each other.

_Here come the heavyweight generation BeyBlade_

"Dragoon!"

"Thermal Pisces!"

_Comin' on strong like the son of King Kong_

Then an explosion went off between the two BeyBlades and they went back to their Bladers hand(s). They positioned themselves again.

"I know how to end this perfectly." Tyson raged.

"So do I!" Ryutaro raged back.

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys and as soon as they landed….

_Spinnin' in motion causin' a commotion_

"Storm Attack!" The tornado and BeyBlade rushed toward Pisces.

"Good luck come my way. Good luck come my way." Ryutaro chanted, but his Bey was swept up by the tornado.

_Goin' supercharge cause we wanna hit 'em large_

"Stop chanting that!" Tyson yelled and the tornado launched Thermal Pisces at Ryutaro's feet.

Ryutaro looked down at his Bey. "Pisces." He knelt down and picked it up.

"Hey." Tyson got Ryutaro's attention. "I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me."

"Do not apologize. I started it and I should be the one apologizing." Ryutaro stood up. "So, I - apologize for MY behavior." Ryutaro smiled at Tyson and Tyson smiled back.

Then Tyson's stomach growled. "Hey, wanna go get some lunch?" Tyson held his stomach and laughed.

Ryutaro laughed as well. "Sure thing." Then the two Bladers went to a stand and had lunch together.

"Now, can Kai and Ray please make it to the stadium." DJ spoke into his microphone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kai vs. Ray

Kai and Ray stepped up to the stadium and took position.

"Hey, Kai." Ray said.

"Yeah?" Kai replied.

"You wanna make this a best two outta three like Tyson did?"

"Uhh." DJ started. "Mr. Doji?"

"I'll allow it, but this will be the last." Doji quickly came on screen and back off again.

"Well ok then folks! Looks like we got another best two out of three!" DJ yelled and the crowd cheered.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" And the battle began. The BeyBlades met in the center and grinded against the other, sparks flying and the crowd cheering.

_Round after round we keep on winnin'_

Then the Beys began to smash into each other multiple times, then they began spin and spark against/around each other.

_We takin' 'em out with the BeyBlade spinnin'_

They stopped, facing their individual Bladers, and smashed into each other multiple times again.

"Dranzer!"

"Driger!"

The BeyBlades grinded against each other and flew back into their Bladers hand(s).

"It's a tie!" DJ announced.

The Bladers put their Beys back on their launchers and yelled: "Let it rip!" Launching their BeyBlades back into the stadium. Dranzer circles around the stadium as Driger spins in the center.

"What're you waiting for, Kai?" Ray asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kai answered. "Attack!"

_On and on and just not winnin'_

"Go, Driger!" The Beys collided mid way, went back to their respectful area for Dranzer to move a bit more in a circle, but only to dive back to meet Driger's attack in the same degree of the stadium they originally collided; and continued this….

_BeyBlade just keeps on rippin'_

"Wow." Madoka started. "Their doing a crouching tiger hidden dragon battle."

"Yeah except, I wield a dragon and Kai wields a phoenix." Tyson said and him and Gingka both laughed at the remark.

The BeyBlades collided again in front of Kai.

_Generation BeyBlade (BeyBlade x6)_

"Go, Driger!" Driger began to push Dranzer out of the stadium.

_3! 2! 1! Let it rip!_

"Now, Dranzer!" Dranzer moved away from Driger, got behind him, and knocked him out of the stadium into Kai's right hand. Kai then threw Driger back to Ray and caught Dranzer with the same hand.

"Kai won the second round!" DJ again announced. "Will Kai win again and finish this? Or will Ray win the next and send us into a fourth exciting match!?" The crowd really got pumped after that.

"3!" They all chanted. "2! 1! Let it rip!" And so the third match began, except this time, Dranzer is spinning in the center and Driger is circling around the stadium.

"What the?" Madoka questioned. "They switched rolls."

"Yes, except this will go completely different." Dizzi spoke up.

"Attack!" Ray commanded and Driger charged at Dranzer and Dranzer met his attack, but Driger pushed him into the center and began to smash into the opposing Bey pushing toward the edge again.

_Hittin' like a hurricane, blowin' everyone away_

"Please!" Kai swung out his arm and Dranzer swatted Driger back into the center and dived at the swatted BeyBlade.

_Poundin' like thunder, we gonna put 'em under_

"Haha." Ray chuckled. Driger then veered around in place and smashed Dranzer into the air.

_Here comes victory, battle for supremacy_

"Let's go, Dranzer!" Kai summoned the red phoenix out of its confines.

_Round after round we keep on winnin'_

"Yeah! Driger!" Ray also summoned his Bit Beast.

_We takin' 'em out with the BeyBlade spinnin'_

The Bit Beast collided in the air and the explosion sent Dranzer's Bey back to the stadium floor in front of Kai.

_On and on and just not winnin'_

"Go!" Both Bladers ordered. The two beasts collided heads as their Beys also collided.

_BeyBlade just keeps on rippin'_

Then Dranzer began to peck at Driger's head as his Bey rapidly attacked Driger's. Driger jumped away and Dranzer planted his talons into Driger's side.

_Gonna pick 'em and spin 'em like a cyclone_

"Get off!" Ray yelled and Driger pawed Dranzer in the beak, sending him away.

_Gonna drop 'em in a brand new time zone_

"Into the air again, Dranzer!" Dranzer and his Bey went into the air.

_Shoutin' out our voice like a shock wave_

"Flamethrower Attack!" The BeyBlade then caught on fire and dived down to Driger.

_Round after round we keep on winnin'_

"Lightning Claw, Driger!" Driger's Bey was coated in green lightning then him and the Bey went into the air colliding with Dranzer and his Bey.

_We takin' 'em out with the BeyBlade spinnin'_

"Another collision of fire and lightning!" DJ said in awe. "Will Ray win this one as well!?"

_On and on and just not winnin'_

Then the collision ended in an explosion.

_BeyBlade just keeps on rippin'_

After the smoked cleared, everyone saw Driger crashed into the wall of the stadium and Dranzer wobbling in the center.

"Kai takes the win!" DJ roared as the crowd did also.

"That was a great match, Ray." Kai complimented as Ray picked up his BeyBlade.

"Thanks Kai. You too." Ray stood up smiling; they both then walked off and sat with their friends.

Gingka vs. Reiji: They of course had the same match, except they had to dodge Ray's crater.

Kyoya vs. Ryuga: They also had the same match, but it was less epic and Ryuga didn't lose control or 'stab' Kyoya with L-Drago's tail and they ONLY destroyed the stadium.

So Doji announced that the stadium above the building would only be used for the championship match and the next two matches would be outside in a similar stadium, except covered by a large cage (larger than the one Tyson and Kai battled in of course).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Beginning of the Semi-Finals

The day of the semi-finals: everyone is outside standing around the large cage that surrounds a Bey Stadium.

"Hello, everyone." Doji said from the screen in front of the arena. "Welcome to the semi-finals." Everybody cheered. "I know you are all thinking that you are going to see Tyson face Kai and Gingka face Ryuga, but I have again decided to switch it around."

"What!?" Everybody yelled.

"Yes." Doji started. "Today, the first match will be between Gingka and Tyson, followed by Ryuga and Kai. Hope everyone has fun today." Doji ended with a smile and went off.

"Well let's wait no further", DJ announced, "will Tyson and Gingka please step into the cage!?"

The two Bladers went inside and took their positions.

'If I defeat Tyson's left spin Dragoon, then I'll truly be ready to face Ryuga and L-Drago.' Gingka thought.

'I hope our match will be great enough to bring out Pegasus.' Tyson thought.

"3!" DJ and everyone started chanting. "2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Gingka and Tyson finished and launched their BeyBlades.

_I've been fighting every night and day_

The Beys met in the center sparking away and an explosion happened between them sending them across the stadium from the other.

_I've gotta do my best to put you away_

"GOOO!" Both Bladers yelled. Their Beys collided in the center again and began to bash into each other. Then they stayed together again just to be blown away by another explosion; but then they began to rapidly bash into each other again and again with explosion still happening, but they didn't fly away from each other too far.

_Get beside yourself, get ready to play_

Until, they connected again, spinning around in the center, and a spiral explosion sent them to across the stadium in front of their individual Blader(s).

_If you ever wanna make it_

"Alright, Tyson." Gingka began. "Let's see how you do up against this Special Move of mine!"

"Yeah, bring it, Gingka!" Tyson accepted.

"Tornado Wing!" Gingka ordered and a blue tornado covered the stadium.

_If you think you're gonna rip me up against the wall_

"Ha!" Tyson laughed. "You think a tornado will work on Dragoon!?" The tornado sent Dragoon into the air, almost hitting the ceiling of the cage, but… "Attack, Dragoon!" The Bey came skyrocketing down and smashed onto Storm Pegasus' Fusion Wheel.

_Then let it rip! Get ready to fall!_

"Oh wow!" Gingka said in awe.

"Now let's get this show back on the road!" Tyson smiled.

_Never gonna take me down_

The two BeyBlades began to spin around the stadium perfectly away from each other, but they were making their way to the center not touching each other down the way; when they met in the center they continued spinning in the same motion. Then they bounced away from each other -

_You'd betta watch your back I'm the best in town_

"Let's show 'em what we got, Pegasus!" Gingka ordered as his Bey began to spin around the stadium in a blue flame.

_Forever I've been spinnin' around_

"Sweetness!" Tyson cheered as Dragoon spun in the center. "Dragoon! Use Phantom Hurricane!" A tornado began to spin over Dragoon and blasted a semi large hole through the cage ceiling.

_You'll never stop me_

"Storm Bringer!" Gingka commanded, but the move didn't lift Dragoon into the air.

"Dragoon's tornado is keeping it on the ground!" Madoka yelled.

"That doesn't matter!" Gingka yelled. Then wings blasted out of Pegasus, cancelled the tornado, and Storm Pegasus smashed into Dragoon.

_I got one foot off the ground_

"Whoa!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon hit the stadium wall. "Heheh. Nice one, Gingka. But let's see how you like to be thrown out. Dragoon!" Dragoon rammed into Pegasus and upper cut him out of the stadium toward the cage wall.

_With my BeyBlade, with my BeyBlade beatin' _

"I don't think so!" Gingka yelled. Then the BeyBlade transformed into Pegasus and began to run on the wall, then jumped back into the stadium, turning back into the Blade and met Dragoon in the center in a wild collision of sparks.

_You'll never take me down!_

"Did you see him!?" Tyson asked.

"No." Gingka answered. "You saw Pegasus?"

"Kinda. He was transparent so it was hard to see him." Tyson scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" Gingka lowered his head.

"But let's not worry about that!" Tyson said.

"Right!" They both looked down at their colliding Beys.

_You're never gonna take me down_

"Dragoon!"

"Pegasus!"

Then a explosion separated the colliding Beys.

"I think it's time for our next Special Attack, Dragoon." Tyson smiled as Dragoon went to the center of the stadium.

_And not to winning and it ain't no crown_

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka ordered and Storm Pegasus went into the air above the cage.

_But you'll always put your head up high_

"Storm Attack!" A tornado surrounded Dragoon and went into the air.

"Meteor Shower!" Pegasus began to glow blue and dived down to the tornado, but it didn't go through the tornado; it sat on top colliding.

_When you lose to me don't whine and cry_

"Bull!" Benkei yelled. "That's the move Gingka used to blast through Kyoya's Special Move! How is it not going through Tyson's?"

'_Cause you know your playing the best_

"Because both Dragoon and the tornado are spinning left!" Madoka answered. "The reason Pegasus was able to go through Kyoya's tornado was because it was spinning to the right like Leone and Pegasus, but not Tyson's."

"RRRRAAAHH!" Both Bladers yelled and an explosion of blue and wind happened between the two Specials. Dragoon spun away to the wall in front of Gingka and Pegasus landed on the wall in front of Tyson. Both of them looked down at the opposing top, looked at each other, and chuckled.

_C'me on if you really wanna break a chain_

"Attack!" Then the Beys dove toward each other toward the center, but they went across the other, hitting on the side; this happened four more times with the Blades spinning back in front of their owners.

"Come on out, Dragoon!" Tyson commanded and his blue Dragon came out of its Blade with a loud roar.

'_Cause I can't pay you to get in the game_

"A-amazing." Gingka stared at the creature.

"Hit him now, Dragoon!" The BeyBlade sparked against Pegasus, but the Bit Beast swatted Storm Pegasus away with one of its large claws against a stadium wall.

_Never gonna take me down!_

"Pegasus!" Then, a second after the Blade landed back on its tip, the winged creature began to stand next to its Bey. "PEGASUS!" Gingka smiled widely finally being able to see his partner.

_You betta watch your back I'm the best in town_

"Alright!" Tyson jumped up with his fist in the air. "Now, let's make this a real battle!" Tyson smiled widely.

"You got it!" Gingka smiled back.

_Forever I've been spinning around_

Then the creatures and the BeyBlades began to collide head on, rearing back to smash back into each other four times, and then backed away from each other.

_You'll never stop me_

"Now, Dragoon!" Then the Dragon swatted his right claw at the Pegasus.

_I've got one foot off the ground_

"Dodge it!" The Blade and creature went away from the attack and continued to rush around the stadium with the other creature and BeyBlade right behind.

_With my BeyBlade with my BeyBlade beatin'_

"Now!" Gingka yelled and the horse and its Bey both stopped, then the blue top hit the oncoming white one at the same time as Pegasus hind kicked Dragoon under the chin; then they rushed around and got behind their dazed opponents and attacked.

_You'll never take me down_

"Please!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon's BeyBlade veered around and hit the oncoming attack as soon as Dragoon hit Pegasus across the face with his tail.

_Never gonna take me down_

"Now!" The Bladers commanded and their creatures and Blades began to ram into each other head on, they smashed together six times and then jumped away again.

Go, Pegasus!" Gingka rose his hand up and his Bey and creature went into the sky. "Starblast Attack!"

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Final Attack!" (Let's just go ahead and put it out there: Tyson rarely uses his Special Attacks, so I don't know what they look like ok? Sorry). Tyson's BeyBlade began to glow a darker blue than Storm Pegasus and went into the air and collided with said opposing Blade in an orb of blue energy.

"Oh no!" Madoka yelled. "Gingka's Special Move."

"Not today!" Gingka swatted his hand in Madoka's direction. "Pegasus!"

"Dragoon!" The two creatures then let out their battle cries and one final explosion of a magnificent blue happened, blowing away the Bladers and causing some odd damage to the cage. The Beys landed in the stadium, Tyson and Gingka struggled to get up, letting out sounds of pain. They got to their feet, walked toward the stadium, and saw their BeyBlades wobbling.

"Go." Tyson said weakly raising his fist next to him.

"Now." Gingka also said weakly doing the same as Tyson.

They punched out their fist, their Blades hit, and all four went backwards. Tyson hit the ground alongside Dragoon stopping and Gingka fell backwards but stopped himself with his left foot and the entire crowd gasped when they saw that Gingka and Pegasus were still standing as the winners.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Dragon Emperor Rises

After the epic battle between Gingka and Tyson, that almost destroyed the cage, Doji refused to replace the cage and go on to the next battle: Kai vs. Ryuga.

As Kai was walking up to the cage -

"Kai!" Madoka came up behind the Russian. "Be careful. Ryuga's Blade uses a Dark Power to absorb your Beys energy."

"Dark Power?" Kai cut his eyes at the girl. "His BeyBlade is a dark Blade?"

"Yes." Madoka nodded.

Kai looked at his Dranzer. "Don't worry." He looked at Ryuga. "I've dealt first hand with a Dark Bey." Then Ryuga jumped up, putting his foot in the cage, jumped over the top, did a front flip and landed inside the cage. "Hmph." Kai then jumped completely over the cage and landed next to the stadium.

"Pfft." Ryuga spat to the side then pointed at Kai. "Show off!"

"Whatever." Kai took position and his body quickly glowed a dark red.

"Oohhh." Ryuga grinned. "I like your style." He then too took position and his body quickly glowed purple.

"Alrighty then!" DJ yelled. "Thr-"

"LET IT RIP!" Kai and Ryuga roared as they launched their BeyBlades. The Beys collided in mid-air causing a big explosion to go off to the right, but the Blades continued to collide. An explosion to the left, Beys still sizzling, explosion above them, Blades still colliding, explosion toward the stadium, still truckin', finally an explosion that started in the middle of them; that went in all directions - put the BeyBlades on the stadium.

"Dranzer!"

"L-Drago!"

Then the two Beys sparked against the other in the center of the stadium, spun around, and bounced away.

"Go!" Kai ordered and Dranzer attacked L-Drago.

When Dranzer hit L-Drago, Ryuga chuckled. "Please!" Ryuga said and L-Drago pushed Dranzer off.

"What?!" Kai said.

"My turn!" Ryuga yelled and L-Drago hit Dranzer.

"That's my line!" Kai yelled and Dranzer pushed L-Drago away.

"No way! Rrrg, L-Drago!" The BeyBlades met in the center, bounced away, then they met to right of the stadium, and again at the left.

"Attack!" Both yelled and their Beys began to collide in the center continuously bashing into each other and then going back to colliding - repeatedly.

"What's going on!?" Ryuga looked shocked. "Why aren't I taking away your energy?"

"Anyone that has faced Tyson before will not succumb to your BeyBlade!" Kai yelled at Ryuga, then Ryuga growled at Kai. "Let me ask you this though." Kai began. "What do you think you're doing with this Blade?"

"Becoming the best BeyBlader ever of course!"

"Not with a Dark BeyBlade you won't!"

"What!?"

"Trust me. Leave this Bey, go get a new one, and become a true Blader with your own power."

"I AM!"

"This Blade is controlling your mind. You are under its will, TRUST ME!"

"No! I am not under L-Drago's control. I control L-Drago! And I'll show you!" Said BeyBlade then sent Dranzer against the stadium wall and spun in the center. "Dark Move: Soaring Emperor Bite Strike!" Ryuga sent a blast into the air, purple lightning struck his Bey, and the three Dragons went into the air with their Blade..

"Come out, Dranzer and use Flamethrower Attack!" Dranzer came out of it's BeyBlade, the Blade set on fire, and then it and Dranzer went into the air to collide with L-Drago and its BeyBlade. An explosion of red and purple completely destroyed the cage, sending pieces over the crowd, and some hitting the crowd.

After the smoke cleared -

"Oh wow!" DJ yelled. "It's a tie!" He said as everyone saw both Beys out of the stadium.

"No!" Kai said slowly standing up. "This battle is not over yet." He got to his feet, glowed red again, his Blade did also, and began to spin normally.

"How did he make his BeyBlade spin upright?" Madoka asked looking at her laptop.

Then everyone heard a dark low growl come from Ryuga, who's eyes, face, and teeth had transformed. "GO, L-DRAGO!" He roared. His Bey jumped over the stadium and hit the top of Dranzer's Attack Ring, causing an explosion to send Dranzer and Kai away.

Kai barely landed on his feet and Dranzer landed almost perfectly. Ryuga laughed as he walked to the side of the stadium. "Don't laugh at me!" Kai yelled and Dranzer quickly began to push L-Drago toward Ryuga.

"MAKE ME!" Ryuga commanded and L-Drago stopped Dranzer, as Kai ran up behind his Blade; both Beys are colliding in the middle of their Bladers.

"Dranzer!"

"L-DRAGO!"

Then another explosion sent both BeyBlades and Bladers away: Kai landed perfectly on his feet as Dranzer also landed perfectly, while Ryuga's feet created sliding craters and so did L-Drago's tip.

"Come on out, Dranzer!" Kai ordered and the Phoenix did so. "I'll show you true power!" Then Dranzer and L-Drago collided, with their Beys, bounced/floated, away; then Dranzer went to the left of L-Drago and pushed him into, through, and out the other side of the stadium into the air.

"IS THAT IT!?" Ryuga looked at the Blades in the air and a large orb of purple exploded from L-Drago sending Dranzer in front of the two Bladers. "L-DRAGO!" The BeyBlade landed on the side of Dranzer's Attack Ring, sending the Bey into the air, and then began to come under the falling Blade sending it back into the air; the three Dragons doing the exact same to the Phoenix.

"Don't let them do this to you, Dranzer!" Fire surrounded Kai, Dranzer opened his eyes, pecked the on coming Dragon, and then nose dived onto the Dragon; sending them both back to the feet of their Blader.

"ATTACK!" Both Bladers commanded, their BeyBlades and creatures collided, exploded away, Kai and Ryuga pushed the smoke out of the way. "KEEP GOING!" The same thing happened. "DON'T STOP!" They then pushed the smoke away with both their arms. "RRRRRAAAAHHH!" They collided together for a second and then a much larger explosion sent the Blades and Bladers away. The boys stood up, their BeyBlades still spinning.

"Let's finish this with one final attack, Dranzer." Kai looked at his Bey. "AAAAHHH!" He yelled into the air, his Blade set on fire, except it was larger and much wilder, and then attacked.

"PERFECT." The possessed Blader smiled as his BeyBlade attacked in dark purple lightning. The creatures and their Beys collided, the creatures roared their battle cries, and a pillar of fire and purple lightning went into the air. Everyone except the Blader covered their faces from the heat.

Dranzer violently bounced away, landing on its side, cracked and burnt. Then everyone looked at the scene before them and almost threw up. L-Drago's tail jutted through Kai's chest out of his back, lifting him into the air. Then the Dragon threw away Kai and he landed next to his BeyBlade; which broke in half, the Bit Chip flying and sticking onto Kai's opened palm.

"Kai…" The remaining Blade Breakers said almost in a hush.

Gingka then growled as his eyes became red, like before with his first battle with Ryuga. "RYUGAAAA!" Gingka roared into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Goodbye

Tyson and the other Blade Breakers are in the hospital room of Kai, Kyoya, and Hikaru watching the final battle between Gingka and Ryuga; where Kai, Kyoya, and Hikaru's spirit energy helped Gingka in his battle.

"Take him down, Gingka." Tyson said looking at the TV sitting next to Kai.

When Kai's spirit energy went to Gingka, Dranzer's Bit Chip began to glow, catching the attention of the Blade Breakers.

_After the battle - in the hospital room_

"Your Bey disintegrated!?" Tyson yelled at Gingka.

"Yeah." Gingka started. "Right before I could pick it up."

"I'm sorry, man." Ray said.

"It's ok." Gingka grinned.

"So, what now?" Max asked.

"I guess I should just find a new Blade." Gingka shrugged.

"Well I hope you find one." Kenny said.

"So, when do you all plan on going back home?" Madoka asked.

"As soon as Kai wakes up of course." Dizzi answered.

"And then the Blade Breakers will go their separate ways." Ray announced.

"Bu-Bull!" Benkei yelled.

"Why are you separating?" Kenta asked.

"Because we have battled all the tournaments we needed and now we can go our separate ways." Max answered.

The Metal Fusion team looked down disappointedly.

"I guess that since you beat me you're the true World Champion, Gingka." Tyson stood up smiling at Gingka.

"I think the only reason I won is because me and Storm Pegasus were destined to battle and defeat Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago. So, in my opinion you're still the champion." Gingka stood up and smiled at Tyson.

Then the two Champions smiled again and shook hands. After Kai awoke the Blade Breakers said their final goodbyes to the Metal Fusion Team.

And so this ends the first crossover between these two BeyBlade 'worlds'. Next week will begin the second crossover, but during this week I will be watching my views and working on a book.

Now, I don't have the Blade Breakers final Beys, so I can't do these battles with the tops themselves, so I merely request that anyone who does have the Blades that battled in this FanFiction, record the real battles with their own BeyBlades and please send me the links. Thank you, and have an awesome week!


End file.
